jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Brenda's Mother's Day/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that are underlined re edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- (Opening shot: fade in to an overview of downtown Tarrytown during the day. Jay Jay flies overhead.) Narrator: As Jay Jay the Jet Plane flew over Tarrytown one fine morning— (he approaches the airport.) —he had one special person on his mind. (Cut to the runway; Jay Jay quickly touches down.) Jay Jay: Brenda! Brenda! (He zooms past Tracy and Herky, shaking them.) HEY BRENDAAA!!! Herky: (under previous) Whoaaaaaa!!! (Cut to outside the main hangar; Jay Jay screeches to a halt to catch a breath.) Jay Jay: Brenda Blue! (Brenda walks up.) Brenda: Oh, hi there, Jay Jay. What's up? Jay Jay: (between pants) A letter...for you...in the mail pouch...important. (Cut to Tracy and Herky as they come forward.) Brenda: (from o.s.) Oh. Tracy: Hey, Brenda. What's going on? (Pull back; Brenda is now checking a mail pouch Jay Jay was carrying.) Brenda: Jay Jay says there is an important letter for me in his mail pouch. (Snuffy joins on the end of this; close-up of the mechanic as she brings a huge envelope into frame. It displays a heart with shine marks, and reads "Mom" below.) Brenda: Let's see...oh, here it is. Hey, it's from my mother. (She starts to open it.) All others: Your mother?! Brenda: Yes. (A close-up of Brenda shows she is reading a pink letter; she gasps.) Brenda: She's coming to Tarrytown! You know, this is her first visit here, ever! Herky: (from o.s.) When? Brenda: Let's see...oh, she's coming on Mother's Day. (chuckles) Tracy: Mother's Day? What's that? Brenda: Tracy, Mother's Day is the day when we celebrate all the wonderful things our mothers do for us. Snuffy: Brenda, when is Mother's Day? Brenda: Um... (suddenly in alarm) Oh, no. Mother's Day is today, Snuffy! All others: Today?! Brenda: Oh...oh, this letter must've been delayed in the mail! (The frantic mechanic begins to stammer as she takes her hat off.) Brenda: I have to get everything ready— (More stammering; she brushes herself.) I gotta be prepared! Um...um, how much time do I have? (looks at her letter) Let's see, uh...oh...oh, she's coming this afternoon! Oh...okay. Okay. (exhales) Don't-don't panic, Brenda. Stay calm. Okay— (more stammering) Guys, guys...I gotta go, bye! (She quickly exits; an astounded Jay Jay turns to the others.) Jay Jay: Boy, I don't think I've ever seen Brenda quite so jumpy, before. Herky: She pr-r-robably wants everything to be just r-r-right for her mother's visit. Tracy: Yes, and we should, too. Snuffy: What do you mean, Tracy? Tracy: We're going to be meeting Brenda's mother for the very first time, right? Jay Jay, Herky: Right. Tracy: So we've got to make sure she likes us. Jay Jay: How? Tracy: Let's make this airport look perfect—then, Brenda's mother will be proud of us and proud of Brenda. Snuffy: I like that idea! Tracy: Okay, look. We don't have much time to make this place shine, so we really need to work as a team. Jay Jay: And we'll need a team leader. I vote for you, Tracy. Herky: Me too. Snuffy: Me four! Uh...I mean...three! Tracy: Thanks, guys. Okay, let's get moving, we have lots to do. Snuffy: What are we gonna do first? (His propeller starts to spin.) Tracy: I have a plan. Follow me! Herky: Okay! Snuffy: Okay, here we go! Jay Jay: Right behind ya! (She exits, the other three following; cut to an overview of the airport.) Brass/woodwind melody backed with snare drums, lively 4 (D major) Cymbal crash on every first beat (One by one, the kids zoom down the runway and take off.) Snuffy: What'll we do? Jay Jay: What'll we do? Herky: What'll we do? Tracy: What'll we do? Strings in, double time feel (Head-on view of the sky; all four fly in from either side and proceed in a square formation.) Tracy: Let's team up in action On land and in the air Jay Jay: A big celebration For mothers everywhere Cymbal crashes on beats 1 and 3 from second line on Snuffy: To meet Brenda's mother Jay Jay, Snuffy: Nothing less will do All: Than the best ever Mother's Day To thank you, Mrs. Blue Strings out; chimes in Cymbal crash on 1, starting with Herky's line (As soon as they complete the last line, they fly off; the planes zooming forward, the helicopter spiraling out of the scene. The three planes gather up, Jay Jay having hovered to the upper right side of the formation.) Jay Jay: Come on, Herk! (Herky hovers into the lower right position.) Herky: 'Cause you're Br-r-renda's mother-r-r You'r-r-re probably ver-r-ry nice Snuffy: Let's make things all sparkle Not once, but even twice Strings in; cymbal crash on 1 and 3 second line on Tracy: You made Brenda special, so Jay Jay, Tracy: Especially for you All: Do everything that we can think To thank you, Mrs. Blue Lighter feel; cymbal crash on 1 for first line, 1 and 3 second line on Jay Jay: You won't see just Tarrytown You'll see a dream come true Stronger feel, intensity builds All: The best ever Mother's day To thank you Mrs. Blue (Head-on view as they hold the last word; they zoom o.s. as they finish.) Song ends on a stinger (Dissolve to an overview of the airport; Herky is busy doing something as he flies side to side before the wall of the main hangar; Revvin' Evan drives forward and back on the runway.) Narrator: Now, the airport didn't need much cleaning, so everyone was surprised at Tracy's long list of chores. (Ground level, camera following Tracy and Jay Jay as they exit the kids' hangar and go past the big one.) Narrator: Tracy was trying so hard to make Brenda's Mother's Day perfect, she forgot that the important thing was their friendship. Tracy: (rapid fire) ...And then you have to clean out the oil barrels, then you must repair the hole in the side of Brenda's workshop, and then pick up those tires in the back of the— (They stop next to the wall; Herky has disappeared.) Jay Jay: Hey, Tracy! That's a lot for just one little plane. Can I have some help? (All he gets is a disbelieving head shake/scowl from the pinkish-purple plane; she rounds on him.) Tracy: Jay Jay, everybody else is busy—Snuffy's going to fill his skywriting tanks with paint, and then spraypaint the roof of the tower. I have Herky waxing the side of the hangar and Revvin' Evan washing the runway— (We hear the sound of a rotor moving on the end of this; Herky hovers quickly into the scene.) Herky: Hey Tr-r-racy, I just finished washing the side of the hangar-r-r. (He gives off a whoop.) See? Tracy: Herky, I asked you to wax the side of the hangar, not wash it. Herky: Nuh-uh! You asked me to wash it! Tracy: Hmm. That's funny. I remember telling somebody to wax something. Jay Jay: Well, if it wasn't Herky, then who was it? Tracy: Uh-oh. (She gasps.) Jay Jay, Tracy: REVVIN' EVAN! (Cut to ground level of the runway, Evan stands at the far side, working away. The entire tarmac has been waxed so that its surface is reflective like a mirror.) Tracy: (from o.s.) Revvin' Evan! Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Revvin' Evan! (They slide up to him; he joins.) Tracy: Did you wash or wax the runway? Evan: Huh? I waxed it, just like you asked me too. (Jay Jay and Tracy boggle at this mistake.) See? The wax made it all pretty and shiny...funny thing though— (spins around) —it also made it kinda slippery. Jay Jay, Tracy: Oh no!!! Tracy: We're not supposed to wax a runway! Now, it's way too slippery to land on! (Her problem is about to be put into action as the scene cuts to Old Oscar flying through the air.) Oscar: Ah, there's nothing like a nice flight to get your circulation all stirred up. Now for a perfect three-point landing. (He swoops o.s.; on the ground, Jay Jay turns around to see him. Evan backs and drives off the farthest road on the following.) Jay Jay: Oh no, look! Old Oscar's coming in! (He zips off.) Tracy: Oscar, don't land! DON'T LAND! (She joins Jay Jay, who is next to Oscar's barn.) Jay Jay: Oh, he can't hear you, his engine's too loud. (Oscar's engine is heard o.s.; both jet planes turn in the direction of the loud noise.) Tracy: OSCAR! THE RUNWAY'S TOO— (Too late; the biplane begins spinning out of control.) Oscar: Whoooooaaaaaa!!! (While spinning, he crashes into a stack of hay bales, scattering them all over the place before crashing into a patch of straw off the runway, flipping onto his top side. Tracy watches this from the runway, she has managed to carefully taxi onto it.) Tracy: ...Slippery. (She and Jay Jay quickly taxi up to a dazed Oscar.) Oh, poor Oscar. Are you alright? Oscar: Never better. Eh, it's kinda funny—I wanted to get stirred up, but this is too much stirrin'. (He chuckles humorously; from here, dissolve to an overview of the airport, the kids standing together outside the main hangar. In addition to the waxed runway, there is scattered hay all over the place courtesy of Oscar crashing into it.) Tracy: No, no, no! This is a mess! There's hay everywhere! Snuffy: We were supposed to be cleaning up the airport, and now it's worse than ever! Herky: We'd better-r-r do something fast—Br-r-renda will be her-r-re soon with her mother! (He makes a questioned noise.) Tracy: Think, Tracy, think! (Something clicks in her head.) Aha! I got it! I have another plan! Jay Jay: Oh, now what? Tracy: The fastest way to get rid of all this hay is for us to blow it away. Jay Jay: How are we going to do that? Tracy: With our jets and propellers. We can aim them at the hay and be like a giant fan blowing it away. Jay Jay: Well...I guess that oughta work. Tracy: Of course it will. Now everybody get in place! (All four exit; Tracy is the first to make her way onto the slippery runway. Tracy: Ready? (The other three are next to her.) Other three: Ready! Tracy: Aim... Other three: Aim! Tracy: FIRE!!! (She wobbles a bit and fires up her jets; cut to an extreme close-up of one of them as it blows.) Tracy: Remember to reverse your thruster, Jay Jay! (Wide shot; the other three have started using their wind sources as well. Jay Jay blows his jets, while Snuffy and Herky spin their propellers and rotor. This giant wind starts blowing the hay out of the way before them.) Tracy: That'll blow your jets towards the front of you! Jay Jay: Okay! (Overview of the airport; the hay starts working its way off the streets in the wind.) Tracy: Look! It's working! But we've got to hurry! (Close-up.) Rev up your engines to super high speed to blow things away in it faster! (They do as said, and the wind becomes stronger—strong enough that not only the hay is completely blown away, but also strong enough to knock over a trio of oil barrels next to the taxiway. The oil spills out all over the road...a few more splotches wash themselves over the hangar...then in front of the kids hangar...then Evan's fire house...to which Jay Jay begins to realize something is going on that isn't right.) Jay Jay: Um...Tracy? Look! Tracy: Stop! (She stops blowing.) STOOOP!! (Overview of the airport; the kids stop their wind and boggle at the spilled oil.) Tracy: Oh no! Now it's an even bigger mess—oh, I've goofed up Brenda's Mother's Day now! Jay Jay: Oh, this just isn't turning out to be our day. Tracy: Come on, we've got to move, move, move!! (The team rushes off one at a time; dissolve to a close-up of the hangar entrance. As the narrator continues, each plane rushes past.) Narrator: For the next hour, everybody worked frantically to clean up the oil. And finally, everything looked just fine. (Dissolve to an overview of the airport on the end of this; the wax on the runway has been undone, and the oil has been cleaned up—except for one splotch on the hangar roof. Tracy pants tiredly as they gather up; they do not notice this missed spot just yet.) Tracy: Well, we've done it. I didn't think we'd make it, but we did. Good job, everybody. Jay Jay: (panting) Thanks, Tracy. (Tracy pants in return; Snuffy is the first to notice the leftover oil splotch on the roof.) Snuffy: Uh-oh! Tracy: What's wrong, Snuffy? Snuffy: Look up there! (To which the other three turn and finally notice the missed spot.) Tracy: What?! How did we miss that?! Jay Jay: I don't know, but I don't think we can clean it off in time. Tracy: But we've got to! Herky: But how? Tracy: Snuffy, what if you go up there and wash it away? Snuffy: Supersonic! I'm on my way! (Dissolve to an overview of the airport; Snuffy zooms down the runway and takes off. The other three watch from below.) Narrator: So, Snuffy took off to perform his new task. There was only one slight problem... (Close-up of the other three.) Tracy: Good. There he goes. (Something clicks in Jay Jay's head.) Jay Jay: Uh...hey, Tracy? Didn't you tell me that you asked Snuffy to fill his skywriting tanks with paint, and then spraypaint the roof of the tower? Tracy: Uh-huh. Jay Jay: Well, did he ever take that paint...out of his tanks? Tracy: I don't think so. (Now it hits her; she gasps in shock.) OH NO!!! (Cut to the sky; Snuffy flies into view, oblivious over what will happen in the next few seconds.) Narrator: Once again, as happens to all of us when we get distracted, Tracy had goofed in sending Snuffy up to spray... (Extreme close-up of the skywriting pipe, it spurts out...) Narrator: Red paint, everywhere. Snuffy: Uh-oh. (Overview of the airport, now covered in red paint splotches all over. Tracy is the first to boggle at this; she groans at the fourth mistake that's happened today.) Tracy: This is the very, very, very worst thing ever! (Jay Jay joins on the end of this.) Jay Jay: Oh, no! And here comes Brenda with her mother! (Wide shot of them; Brenda has returned with her mother.) Brenda: Well Mom, here it is: Tarrytown Airport. Tracy: This is so embarrassing! I want to crawl under a rock! Mrs. Blue: Why, it's very, very nice, dear, but...why are there so many red spots? Brenda: Huh? Tracy: Oh Brenda, I'm so sorry—it's all my fault! Jay Jay: Nononono, it's my fault! (Herky joins.) Herky: No way, it's my fault! (Snuffy joins.) Snuffy: No, it really, really is my fault! Mrs. Blue: What's this all about, dear? Brenda: Mother, meet all my friends. This is Tracy, Jay Jay, Herky and Snuffy. Mrs. Blue: Well, I'm happy to meet you all. Tracy: But...we were trying to make the airport look perfect for you on Mother's Day, and we messed everything up. Jay Jay: Oh, we're really sorry! Snuffy: Yeah, I think we spoiled your whole visit. Mrs. Blue: Oh, nonsense. I don't care about that. Accidents happen. All I really care about is visiting my daughter whom I love very much. (She puts one arm around her daughter as she finishes; she chuckles in return.) Brenda: Oh, Mom... (chuckles more) Mrs. Blue: And because I've heard so many good things about you from Brenda... (On the second half of this line, cut to a close-up of a surprised Tracy, then to Jay Jay, Herky and Snuffy in turn.) Mrs. Blue: (from o.s.) I already feel as if you're my best friends, too! Snuffy: You do? (Back to the Blues.) Mrs. Blue: Yes I do, Snuffy. Tracy: But what about this big mess we've made? Brenda: Oh Tracy, nobody blames you for that. Mrs. Blue: Just the opposite: I'm flattered at all the hard work you've put into making things look nice for me, Tracy. Jay Jay: You know, we're usually a pretty good clean-up team. Herky: Yeah, and Tr-r-racy's a gr-r-reat team leader-r-r. Mrs. Blue: Well then, Tracy, how 'bout if I take you and your team on a nice picnic as a way of saying thanks for all the hard work you've done? Tracy: A picnic? That would be great! (Brenda giggles and embraces her mother.) Narrator: Tracy and her friends have learned an important lesson. (Dissolve to an overview of Tarrytown National Park; the kids fly over, Tracy leading the way.) Narrator: That even when we goof in trying to earn our friends' love, God says the important thing is remaining faithful friends. Quiet acoustic guitar/flute reprise of the gang's Mother's Day preparation song, slow 4 (D major) Xylophone briefly sneaks in on Herky's line (On the end of this, dissolve to a grove in Smiling Meadow as the Blues lay out a blanket to sit on, a picnic basket nestled beside them. The kids taxi up and watch from all sides.) Tracy: A mother's Day picnic Jay Jay: We like this idea lots Herky: You came to the airport Snuffy: And all there was was spots Strings in (Mrs. Blue giggles at this funny comment; her daughter leans in to put one hand on her shoulder.) Brenda: You're so understanding In all you say and do So, happy, happy, Mother's day All: And thank you Mrs. Blue Last word held, tempo slows as song ends Mrs. Blue: This has been the best Mother's Day ever. (They hug each other affectionately, and the scene cuts to an overview of the picnic, smiles all around. Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts